


These Bright Lights

by LastStarontheLeft1969



Category: Over the Moon (2020)
Genre: Additional tags to be added as story continues, F/F, F/M, Lunar Space Station, Post-Canon, Reader is an Astronaut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastStarontheLeft1969/pseuds/LastStarontheLeft1969
Summary: All it took was your space station crash landing on the moon. Now, you're stranded here, with no way of returning home to Earth on your own. Only with the help of a moon goddess that wasn't even supposed to be here do you stand any chance at leaving this place. But as time goes on, you start to question: do you really want to leave? Eventual Chang'e/Reader
Relationships: Chang'e/Houyi (Over The Moon), Chang'e/Reader (Over The Moon)





	These Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whoever's reading this! Thanks for checking out my story here. So I LOVED Over the Moon when it came out on Netflix, the story, the characters, the animation, was pretty awesome! I wanted to do a little more reading on the production of the film, and I found this interesting review of the ending:  
> https://www.cbr.com/over-moon-netflix-movie-happy-ending/#:~:text=Over%20the%20Moon%27s%20Ending%20Isn%27t%20as%20Happy%20as,incomplete.%20By%20Renaldo%20Matadeen%20Published%20Oct%2028%2C%202020  
> It hadn't occurred to me that, while Chang'e was able to move on from Houyi's passing, she doesn't really have anyone new to move on with. Yeah, she has the Lunarians, but as far as someone new to love, she doesn't have that. So, because of that, and cause I'm a sucker for dramatic moon goddesses, apparently, this fic! Any suggested are welcome, comments appreciated!

You gazed out the window at the earth in the distance, watching the clouds swirl around the green and blue mass in loose, willowy curls like strands of hair. Watching the distance lights of cities flicker on each night and flicker out each morning, seeing hurricanes be born over oceans and perish over the land, and other such wonders had been capturing your mind for the past two months. But always with a sense of wistful nostalgia.  
With a sigh, you turned away from the window, willing yourself not to feel too upset at the sight. When you first arrived at the Lunar Gateway station and were still wonderstruck at the idea of being in space, you hadn’t glanced twice at the earth. You spent most of your time looking at your much closer cosmological neighbor, the moon, or watching the stars far beyond the reaches of the solar system. You had at first been smitten with these sights, overjoyed at fulfilling a childhood dream of reaching the stars. Now, seven months later, you just wanted to go home.  
Hearing a beeping sound from the front of the ship, you finger-walked to the front of the station, mind working at trying to figure out which alarm had been set off. Probably a row of plants in the herbarium needing watering again, or someone forgot to eject the garbage out the airlock again. Not the safest practice, but with so little room on the station, and with most of the room being monopolized for scientific equipment and/or personal effects for the scientists themselves, you used whatever solutions you could.  
Turning to the counsel, you noticed it was the alarm about safe lunar orbits that had gone off. This alarm was responsible for telling you if the station was orbiting at a safe altitude. If, for some unusual reason, it went off, it meant that you were orbiting too close to the moon and were in danger of crashing to the lunar surface. Suffice it to say, you were pretty nervous that this one alarm had gone off.  
“Hey, Erikson?” you called, listening to the only other crewmember awake at this time.  
“Yeah?” he replied, sounding bored.  
“The alarm about having a safe orbiting altitude has gone off. Should we wake the other two and work on getting higher up?”  
“Nah, it’s probably just a faulty alarm. Wait a bit, if it goes off again then we’ll do something,”  
“But what if it’s real? We should probably do something now-”  
“Hey, come on now. What are the odds of us crashing, eh? If it gets bad, then we’ll do something. Now leave me be, my plants need me.”  
A groan of frustration escaped you as you looked back at the alarm. Erikson only ever had his plants on his mind, that and experiments involving his plants. His one-track devotion to his floral children would be endearing at a different time, but it frustrated you at the moment that you were the only one that cared about the situation at hand.  
Which, from the looks of it, was about to get a whole lot worse. Was it just your imagination, or did the moon suddenly look a little closer than it had a few minutes ago?  
“Erikson, dude, I mean it! I don’t think we’re high enough-”  
A sudden drop of the station cut off your thoughts and your focus, and you were roughly thrown against the ceiling as the station began to pick up speed.  
“What the hell?! What’s going on?” Erikson’s voice no longer sounded distracted, he was entering full-on panic mode.  
You were just about ready to join him. Your heartbeat pounding in your ears was the only thing drowning out the whistling of the station as it plummeted to the moon’s surface. You gripped the walls of the station, trying to keep your shaking hands steady as your breathing quickened in a panic.  
“We’re falling towards the moon, that’s what’s going on!” you shouted in a panic, mind gripped with fear at this turn of events.   
We’re going to die, we’re going to die, we’re going to die! you thought over and over, your brain playing the thought over and over again like a skipping record. You closed your eyes as the final part of the descent started, willing for your demise to be quick. You heard Erikson and the other crewmembers screaming, woken up by the station’s freefall to the lunar surface. Just before you hit the ground, you closed your eyes.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
With a pained moan, you sat up. Or tried to, anyway, there was something blocking your body from sitting up all the way. With the strongest shove you could muster up, you pushed the hunk of metal out of the way and blinked your eyes in confusion, wondering what had happened. Your fuzzy brain slowly rebooted, working through the events of the last few, hours? Days? Just how long were you out?  
With a chill running down your spine, you remembered. The alarm. The conversation with Erikson. The crash. The screaming. The crew. The crew…  
“ERIKSON! LOUGHLY! THOMPSON! Hey is everyone okay?!”  
Silence.  
“This isn’t funny, guys! Where are you? Everyone not dead say ‘I’!””  
Silence again.  
As the quiet ran in your ears louder than thunder, a lump formed in your throat. You were alone. You were the only survivor, as far as you knew. And you were on the moon.  
Gazing out the window again, you sighed with relief that at least the station was intact enough so you could breathe. As long as you could breathe, you could survive.   
But you were alone. You were alone on the moon, with no hope of getting home.  
Or so you thought…


End file.
